


A Date with Desperate Luke

by Simple5SOS_xo



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Desperation, F/M, Omorashi, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:16:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9075769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simple5SOS_xo/pseuds/Simple5SOS_xo
Summary: One lucky fan wins a contest to date one of the four members of the band, 5 Seconds of Summer.  Of course, Ariana chooses lead singer Luke Hemmings.  Although Luke loves spending time with the fans, he is a still a little nervous for his date.  To calm his nerves, he turns to drinking bottles of water, but that quickly turns against him.  Unknowingly to Luke, Ariana has a secret: she loves Omorashi (A paraphilia involving urinating on oneself but also arousal brought on by having a full bladder, by causing someone to develop a full bladder, or by witnessing someone with a full bladder "relieve" themselves) and she is going to make sure Luke gets the relief he desperately needs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work that I'm posting publicly.  
> Warning: Contains Omorashi...don't like? Don't read. Simple as that.  
> Inspired by this YouTube(c) clip: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3ZSjh6kM4n8&t=21s  
> Enjoy!

Location: Recording studio, somewhere in Los Angeles, CA

It was a quarter-to-noon and the guys were sitting around the recording studio where they were currently laying down tracks and temporarily living. During this particular stay, members of the New Broken Scene entered a contest to hopefully score a date with Ashton, Calum, Michael, or Luke. A week ago, Ariana Jacobs was notified that she had won the contest, and she responded that she wanted to spend the evening with Luke (because, why not?!) Fast forward to the evening of the date, Luke was on his way to the local Starbucks where he going to meet the lucky fan. He was sitting in the back of an Uber car with his legs pressed together and his hands in his lap, trying to discreetly sneak grabs at his dick.

“Ughhh, you idiot, why didn’t you take a piss before you left the recording studio?! Luke thought to himself. Or course he knew why; however, there was only one bathroom in the spacious yet tiny living arrangement, it was occupied by Ashton, and the running late singer was too shy and polite to one: interrupt the drummer during his shower let alone pee while Ash was in there and two: keep the fan waiting alone in a popular L.A. coffee shop any longer than she needed to.

“Alright Mr. Hemmings, here we are,” the driver’s voice startling Luke as he was in his own little trying-not-to-piss-himself world.

“Oh, thank you, mate.” Luke replied, as he snapped back into reality.

“Hey man, you look a little pale…are you alright?” The driver asked curiously.

Luke scrunched his face puzzled. How could he be pale when he had been drinking nothing but water to stay hydrated and calm his nerves before the date? As much as Luke loved his fans, sometimes there were ones that were crazy obnoxious and for that very reason, Luke was unsure what kind of girl this fan was going to be. He walked through the main door of the restaurant and was immediately greeted by a girl with long blonde hair, wearing a Nirvana t-shirt, skinny jeans ripped around the knees, and black Converse low tops. Also, she had a tiny nose stud diamond on the left side of her nose, and Luke was instantly attracted.

“Hi, I’m Ariana,” the female said extending her hand to now even more nervous Luke.

Luke smiled. “Good, she seems normal,” Luke internalized as he let out a muffled laugh, but as he did, he felt his bladder spasm. He quickly crossed his legs and shifted his body weight into a more comfortable position.

“So, should we grab some coffee and chat?” Ariana asked, with the cutest smile Luke had ever seen. “Um, you know what, I’ll pass on the coffee, and just have a bottle of water,” Luke replied. Idiot… he thought to himself.

xxx

Ariana and Luke decide to go somewhere private.

After Ariana finishes her coffee and Luke downs not one, but two bottles of water, Ariana excuses herself to the restroom, and Luke instantly blurts out, “I’ll wait here for you,” and leans up against the wall outside the restrooms.

 **Big mistake.** The two leave the restaurant in another Uber car. Now, Luke is really regretting not using the restroom at Starbucks. The whole way there he was bouncing in place and trying not to let on how badly he needed to piss…but Ariana definitely noticed. She didn’t want to embarrass him, but then again, she wanted to hear Luke confess his secret need. Finally, she took a quiet deep breath, and casually asked, “Hey…it’s probably none of my business, but are you alright? There’s no need to be nervous, you know?” She flirtatiously smiled and Luke sighed.

“Well kinda, but more important, I um—really need to um…you know…” He motioned his eyes downward to his 5 seconds of pleasure.

“Ohhh,” Ariana replied. She quickly jumped into a heroine role. “Is there anything I can do…maybe relieve some of the pressure?”

Luke sheepishly suggested, “Can you get my dick hard to give me a boner…I know this is very forward of me, but I really, really have to go, and I’m not sure I can make it to wherever we’re going! She proceeds to get Luke hard while enjoying every second of this.

Once they arrive at a nearby motel and Luke pays the attendant $69 dollars for one night, they hurry up the stairs, and arrive at their room on the second floor. Luke fumbles with the key a couple of times with one hand and the other is pinching the tip of his penis to try and prevent the dam from opening up.

“Fuck, what is wrong with this door; I’m about to lose it, Ariana,” he admits, but then on the third or fourth attempt, the door finally opens and thank goodness the bathroom is the first thing one sees upon entering the room. Luke immediately runs over to the toilet, lifts the seat up, unbuttons his jeans, and without hesitation releases his dick from the constraints of his boxers and tight jeans. He doesn’t even bother to shut the door as Ariana shuffles past to give Luke privacy, but not a second later, she hears Luke whimper, “Aghhh I’m so hard I can’t even get started I need to go so badly I’ve never been this desperate before…” He’s basically crying at this point.

Ariana rushes into the bathroom. “Can you please…I dunno…give me a blow job. Maybe if I cum I’ll pee right away…please Ariana, I’m begging you…I’m so desperate…I would never ask this of a fan or someone I just met, but I just need to go SO badly.” Ariana’s eyes lit up. Her wildest dreams were finally becoming a reality as she got on her knees and proceeded to position her mouth over Luke's huge boner. 

Seconds later, Luke released his load into Ariana’s mouth, and then he pulled out right away to release all the pent up urine that was in his bladder into the toilet.

Ariana graciously swallowed every last drop of Luke’s cum and then positioned her fingers over Luke’s dick to help him aim his piss into the toilet. The two of them sigh with ecstasy. Finally, after he finished up and shook off the last few drops, he washed his hands in the sink and admitted to Ariana, “Hey, thanks for doing that. I feel so much better…I should’ve just gone at Starbucks.”

Ariana smiled and her eyes lit up. “Um…actually, I have a confession.” She proceeded to tell him all about her fetish and how turned on seeing him desperate to pee made her.

Luke chuckled softly. “Well then, I’m glad I was able to help.”

“Likewise,” she winked. The two of them then spent the rest of the night cuddling on the queen sized bed. 


End file.
